


Confusing Customs

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cultural Differences, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "Is that my shirt?"





	Confusing Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 12/17.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a flutter of disturbingly familiar green fabric. Confused, I set my book aside and looked up. “Is that my shirt?”

“Yeah.” Julian flopped down on the couch as well, folding his long limbs into one of those baffling poses that was always vaguely reminiscent of that equally baffling Human food, the pretzel. 

I ran my gaze across him, bemused. His hair was still damp and disheveled, and he hadn’t even fully clasped my shirt. It hung partially open, offering an admittedly appealing view of his chest. My eyes drifted lower, and I noticed that his legs were still bare. 

After a moment, I brought my eyes back to his face and he smiled, holding out a dish. “Want a grape?”

I took one without even thinking, simply holding onto it as I stared at him. “And… why are you wearing my shirt, precisely?”

He shrugged, popping another grape into his mouth. “Well, I’m staying at your place.”

I glanced around the room, and then went back to staring at him. “My closet currently contains several of your favorite outfits.”

“Yeah, I know.” He folded himself into a different, but still contorted pose. 

“Then… why…” I gestured at his questionable choice of attire. 

Realization dawned in his eyes, and he laughed. “Oh, Cardassians don’t do this?”

I blinked at him. “Do what?”

“Wear their partner’s clothes after sex.”

“Why would we?” I spread my arms wide, still entirely lost. “And for that matter, you still haven’t answered my question.”

The doctor chuckled, gazing at me with fondness. “I think you’re overanalyzing this, Garak. I had fun with you, and your shirt was there, so I’m wearing it.”

That still made no sense whatsoever. “So, if you hadn’t enjoyed yourself, you wouldn’t be wearing it?”

“Oh god, Garak.” He reclined and laid the back of his hand against his forehead. “It’s really not that big a deal.”

“But it doesn’t fit you properly, my dear.”

I received a vaguely pained look in response. “It’s not supposed to fit, love.”

That answer made my tailor sensibilities cringe. Heaving a sigh, I widened my eyes in a dramatic fashion. “Just another Human custom I’ll never understand, I suppose.”

“Okay, then.” Julian leaned over to give me a peck on the cheek. “You should eat that grape. I’ll go get some tea.”

I chewed the grape slowly, craning to follow my lover as he walked to the replicator. There was something oddly appealing about this. My collar (which was decidedly not designed for a Human neck) slid off to the side, and revealed his shoulder in a fashion that was practically titillating. 

And the way my shirt, which was longer than his usual style, covered his entirely too attractive rear… that was also a draw, along with the delightful view of those bare legs. But that thought brought me back to ruminating. 

He joined me on the couch after setting down our cups of tea, this time snuggling against my side. “What?” he chuckled, clearly noticing how deeply I was contemplating this. 

I studied him for a moment longer. “But why no pants?”

Quirking a smile at me, he leaned in to kiss the end of my nose. “Because, my dear Mr. Garak,” he whispered, “that leaves us free to have another go if we’d like.”

Entertained, I let out a hum and pulled him over to straddle my lap. “In that case, I thoroughly approve of your choice of attire.”


End file.
